1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone set of the type including a telephone body and a handset adapted to be placed in position on the former and more particularly to improvement of or relation to a telephone of the above-mentioned type which assures that the handset is firmly held on the telephone body in order that it is not easy to fall down from the latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To facilitate understanding of the present invention it will be helpful that a typical conventional telephone of the above-mentioned type will be briefly described with reference to FIG. 1 which is a schematic side view of a telephone adapted to be mounted on a motorcar (hereinafter referred to simply as telephone). The telephone has a pawl B and a pawl C incorporated in a telephone body A and both the pawl B and C are biased in the opposite direction under the effect of resilient force of springs b and c. As is apparent from the drawing, the foremost ends of the pawls B and C are fitted into recesses E and F which are formed on the handset D whereby the latter is firmly held on the telephone body A.
In order to inhibit the handset D held on the telephone body from rattling or falling down from the latter during running of a motorcar under the vibratory condition there is a necessity for allowing the pawls B and C to be thrusted against the recesses E and F on the handset D with a high intensity of resilient force. However, the fact that an intensity of thrusting force of the pawls B and C against the handset D, that is, an intensity of urging force of the pawls B and C is determined to a high level means that a high intensity of manual force is required when the handset D is placed in position on the telephone body A or when the handset D is removed or taken up from the telephone body A. As a result, the telephone is difficult or troublesome to operate. Since an arrangement is made such that the two pawls B and C are urged with a high intensity of resilient force, it is unavoidably necessary that both the springs b and c are designed in larger dimensions. This leads to a necessity for a wide hollow space in the interior of the telephone body A so as to allow the larger springs b and c to be accommodated therein. This means that the whole telephone become larger.